


betrayal isn't a good look on you

by pastelplants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Childhood friends to enemies to lovers, Explicit Language, Found Family, M/M, Murder, Navy Captain Sakusa, Prince Miya Atsumu, Prince Miya Osamu, Slow Burn, there will be no specific warnings for the sake of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelplants/pseuds/pastelplants
Summary: Sheltered and pushed into the corner by an arranged marriage, Prince Atsumu decides to escape the palace, joined by his brother Osamu. Together they join the Inarizaki pirates, leaving their friends, family, and kingdom behind for the simple wish of freedom for Atsumu.Sakusa is left behind and turns feelings of betrayal into hatred and resentment.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	betrayal isn't a good look on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A TikTok by @nagasleeps inspired this fanfic. They made a gorgeous fanart of the Inarizaki favorites as pirates and Sakusa as a Royal Navy Captain. It didn't take more than that for inspiration to strike, and thus this story was born.
> 
> Ahead of the time, I encourage everyone to have a look at the opening notes in case I put specific trigger warnings that I didn’t add in the tags.
> 
> That aside, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it.

_This was not what he ever thought he wanted, but it's what the universe felt compelled to give him anyway._

He was lost thinking while his politics teacher talked at his ear about the strained relationships with one of the neighboring states, Okayama. His father was contemplating about sending Atsumu over there to negotiate some shit. But in reality, the young man couldn't care less. 

If Atsumu ever had a say on his own life, he wouldn't want to stay stuck in a palace for all his days, wasting away time being a king, making frugal decisions, and thanking his peasants for the chickens they gifted him. The more he grew up, the more he was being groomed to be the next ruler of Hyogo, and with every minute the prince spent learning about politics, economics, and everything that comes with being a king, he began to despise it all. 

The grip on him tightened around his neck the less time he could spend outside dueling with his friends of the royal navy or accompanying them on expeditions out on the sea. He was being cramped into study rooms and dragged himself from tutor to tutor. His parents were relentless and further pulled him away from everything and everyone that brought him joy. 

Toru-san had stopped talking, which made Atsumu snap out of his trance and look up from his paper. His mother, the queen Miya Jume, had entered the room and looked down on him. She raised an eyebrow and condescendingly started to speak. "Atsumu, dear, your father and I need to have a talk with you immediately. The time of the lesson lost will be made up for later."

"Yes, mother." He bid goodbye to his poor teacher and followed his mother to the throne room. His father sat there, talking with his advisers. When he saw his family enter, he shooed them out, leaving Atsumu alone with his parents. Terrified of what was about to become another very uncomfortable conversation. They had it every few months since his 20th birthday.

"You wanted to see me, father?" Atsumu kneeled, hanging his head low so his parents wouldn't be able to see his face. Twisted with emotions that were never allowed to be shown since the king's son shouldn't be emotional like this. "Atsumu, I will come straight to the point. We arranged an engagement with Princess Yuki from Okayama to smooth out our issues with them." 

If Atsumu was terrified before then, he was absolutely petrified now. The talk he expected was introducing him to just another line of suitable women to be his future wife, not an arranged marriage slapping him across the face. This was a thousand times worse. Yet he suppressed his fear, remaining collected enough to ask, "What?" 

His mother sighed and handed him a tiny portrait of the mentioned Princess Yuki. Yeah, she was pretty, but ultimately like any other, he wasn't interested when he sees her. "Atsumu, you pushed back marriage for long enough. Before you can become king on your 35th birthday, you need to have at least two kids and a trusted wife by your side. We won't wait any longer, and this decision is final."

His father was cold and unforgiving when he spoke. Atsumu let his head hang even lower and closed his fists. His nails were pressing hard into his skin, certainly drawing blood again. But he couldn't feel it; he felt nothing at all. Atsumu's body was vibrating with nervous energy so much that all his senses dulled. His brain ringing and screeching that there was no way out of all of this anymore. He would be stuck in this nightmare until the day he dies. 

He couldn't escape this. Before Atsumu could leave the region around Kobe, the guards would find him and drag him back. He couldn't go over the sea since he can't navigate a whole navy ship alone by himself. If he took any smaller boat, he would be caught before dusk. Atsumu couldn't drag his friends into this. When they would get captured, they'd receive life in prison or maybe even the death penalty.

"Yes, I understand." He gave up. There was no way out, so he had to do what they said.

"Good. The young princess will arrive to meet you in a week. The wedding will be held a month after." His mother walked over to stand next to his father. Atsumu answered with buzzing nerves wavering his voice, "Understood." 

He managed to relax his face to appear as neutral as possible and looked up at them. He wasn't surprised to see them smiling without it reaching their eyes. He gulped before asking his next question hesitantly. "May I go find Osamu to tell him the news myself?" 

Talking with Osamu had become more of a rarity since it's been weeks since Atsumu had stepped a foot out the palace walls where he was spending most of his time. Sometimes they would go days without speaking to each other. That wasn't because they grew apart; no, Atsumu was simply never at the same place as Osamu and, on most nights, too tired to make a detour to Osamu's chambers before sleeping. 

A few minutes separated the twins in age, yet their upbringing divided them as soon as they reached their 18th birthday. Suddenly Atsumu's freedoms were stripped further and further while Osamu's days remained with the same routines. 

The older twin isn't stupid. He knows why, of course, and never had to explicitly ask anyone why they were treated so differently. He was the future king soon to reach his 25th year of life. His younger brother didn't have any sort of responsibility like that. Nonetheless, they were still twin brothers and, for almost two decades, were stuck to each other's hip. Osamu would be the only one of two people that could calm him down right now. 

"Yes, go ahead. Your brother is currently in the west courtyard dueling with Komori-san and Sakusa-san." He stood up hastily, bowed his head one last time, and walked as fast out the door as he could. The west courtyard was only a few hallways done, and since his parents couldn't see him anymore, Atsumu sprinted there as fast as he could.

No one was walking down the halls at this time of day. The open windows made it clear to Atsumu that it was already noon. Meaning his brother and his friends would leave soon for another expedition for the next three days. As fast as his legs could carry him, he sped down to the big wooden gates to the courtyard. Relieved, he heard his brother's familiar voice laughing, and soon after, Sakusa's and Komori's followed.

"Samu!" He pushed through the gates, tripping on the step, and fell to the ground. It was such a dramatic entry that immediately got the other three's attention. They rushed over to help him up, and Sakusa immediately noticed Atsumu shivering and destressed. "Hey, calm down, Atsumu. What's gotten into y-"

He couldn't finish since Atsumu grabbed at Osamu's collar and screamed, "Samu, they finally did it. They arranged one. I can't get out of this any longer." Osamu immediately picked up on what he meant. He ripped Atsumus hands off his shirt and pulled him into a comforting hug. 

"I'm so sorry, Tsumu. I wish I could help ya, but ya know we're all powerless against them." Atsumu couldn't hold back all the emotions of grief, anger, jealousy, and depression rushing over him. No matter how much he tried to hold back, a heavy sob shook his body, and tears starting streaming down his face. 

None of this was fair. The twin's parents were expecting everything from him, resolutely crushing him with the knowledge that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to be good enough. The only thing he could ever decide, up until now, was his relationship status. But that was also gone now. In this life, he would never be able to be his authentic self. 

Osamu just kept saying sorry over and over, and Atsumu couldn't comprehend why. None of this was his fault. And knowing how terrible it was to be the firstborn, he would still never wish it on his brother. He never wanted Osamu to suffer as Atsumu did.

And yet, he so badly wanted everything to be different. Atsumu wished for nothing more than be one of the kids growing up at the port. He wanted to have no significant responsibilities and be one of the fisherman or merchants who sails to other countries and bring back beautiful fabrics or special spices. 

But he couldn't because the universe wasn't kind to him. He must have made some really dumb mistakes in a past life to end up with all of this bullshit.

"So the majesties finally went through with their threats of an arranged marriage?" Sakusa asks for confirmation. Osamu let Atsumu go so he could repeat all the information their parents unloaded on him earlier. "Yeah, it's Princess Yuki from Okayama to ease political tensions happenin' right now. She'll be here in a week, and the weddin' will be a month after that. My last shreds of freedom leave when she arrives."

None of them ever told Atsumu that he was acting dramatic. The three of them witnessed him being pulled away from their group over the last 7 years. This would be the final nail in the coffin. The friendship the four of them had for the past twenty years would be sufficiently damaged by this. Sakusa knew that, especially since he's familiar with his best friend's future wife. 

She is not a pleasant person to be around and will most likely take up every last second of Atsumus free time. The only way they'd all be able to interact would be at war meetings. 

No more dueling for fun in the court, no more wild horse chases through the countryside to the long beaches, no more nights spent on navy ships on the hunt for pirates and looking for treasures. It meant no more Atsumu to spent quiet nights with down at the peer, skipping rocks, talking for hours, or quietly enjoying each other's presence. 

As the realizations washed over Sakusa, he was filled with tremendous amounts of nostalgia and grief. Atsumu had told him of his dreams and wishes that only Osamu knows as well. He had laid himself bare for them so many times, opening up about his impending struggles knowing that they would comfort him without ever judging him. 

Sakusa wanted nothing more than protect him. But he couldn't. He was powerless just as much as everyone else.

So instead, he just circled his arms around his best friend's shoulders and whispered, "No matter what happens, Atsumu, you'll never stop being my friend. I'll be there when you need me." Sakusa could hear Komori and Osamu agree and felt relieved when Atsumu uttered only loud enough for him to hear, "Thanks, Omi-Omi."

Atsumu spent the rest of the week studying and doing whatever was asked of him like always. Just because he got the announcement of an impending marriage doesn't mean he gets time off. It was only another piece of information his parents shoved down his throat and expected him to swallow.

The night after Yuki arrived, he turned and turned, not being able to rest at all. She had been just as worse as he expected. Stuck-up, bratty, and possessive, all wrapped up under a veil of politeness and good mannerisms when somebody was looking at her. 

Their introduction was at lunch and started off bad when she hit his hand with a fan because he took the last piece of pork that she apparently wanted. Osamu had been present and looked like he was about to jump across the table when she took the pork from Atsumu's plate and started eating it. 

Utterly unbothered by the twins staring at her for stealing food which had always been one of the rudest actions for them. She was like the devil reincarnated around the two of them, but if even just one other person was present, you would think she was an angel send from the heavens.

After lunch, Atsumu spent a full two hours alone with her and was ready rather to kill himself than marry the woman. Atsumu wasn't even attracted to her in any way, even though he knew that she was objectively gorgeous. Enough people were staring at them when they walked the halls to confirm that much. 

However, everything about her repulsed Atsumu, feeling no desire to get to know her, never mind spending the rest of his life with her and building a family. If she was the mother, he never wanted to be a father. He already hated little kids to begin with and knew exactly that he would resent the ones he would put in her.

Frustrated, he got out of bed and moved over to the window. He had a nice view of the ocean, and tonight the moon was out shining brightly over the water. 

If he hadn't been so distressed all week, Atsumu could probably find beauty in the image before him. Yet all it caused was another rush of longing - yearning for everything he could never have. The ocean was large and a gateway to so many different places, but all he could do anymore was stare at it and wonder what will never be.

That's when he noticed a dark figure at the edge of the horizon. After minutes of observing the shadow become more prominent, he could make out that it was a ship as big as the navy ones but definitely not one of those. Curious, he grabbed his telescope from his study and looked through it to immediately do a double-take as his eyes zeroed in on the ship. 

Checking a second, third, and finally a fourth time, he still couldn't believe it. With every new look through the lenses, the ship outlines became more apparent, and the flag he could see flowing with the soft sea breeze confirmed it. _The Kitsune_ was approaching Kobe. One of the most famous pirates ships was coming closer and closer to the shore. The Inarizaki pirates were back after 8 years. 

Atsumu didn't try to go back to sleep; he didn't even leave the window. He observed that ship turn and probably hiding behind some hills at the empty beach he and his friends visited years ago. In the spike of insomnia that missing sleep caused him, he came up with the most ludicrous plan ever. 

No one has ever caught this crew. Every battle at sea ended with their opponent's ship robbed and reduced to nothing but floating wood in the ocean. Everyone who chased after them was outmaneuvered or too slow to catch up. They were the only people capable of helping him get out of his cage. 

In Atsumu's sleep-deprived and mentally exhausted mind, he forgot multiple holes in his plan. He couldn't think of Osamu, Sakusa, Komori, or any of the dangers connected to the getaway-plan. By daybreak, he was absolutely sure of his decision to attempt it or even die trying. He was desperate to leave everything behind to make himself less miserable.

He makes his way out of his room and heads down the halls to the stables. The path leads him to pass his brother's chambers, and to his absolute horror, Osamu is leaning against his door and immediately spots Atsumu walking down the hallway. Before Atsumu can turn around, Osamu grabs him and pulls him into his room. He comes face to face with his brother giving him a dry questioning look.

Slightly panicked, Atsumu asks, "Samu, what're ya doin' up so early?" He was backtracking into the room, followed by his brother. Osamu was silent, looking him up and down; the hunting attire was probably enough to give away that Atsumu had something up his sleeve.

"Call it intuition or a gut feelin', but ya were tryin' to escape the palace?" Atsumu was not in the right mindset to comprehend how Osamu figured him out or catch him at the right moment. Maybe it was this weird thing between them that many would refer to as twin telepathy. If Osamu was saying intuition, he means the ominous understanding between them. Atsumu just sighed, "Yeah, I was. Are ya gonna scream at me for it?" 

"No, if anythin', I'm surprised it took ya so long, but I do wanna know what ya could've possibly come up with to not get caught? Ya are smart enough to know that if yer gone for more than 15 minutes into yer first class, all hell breaks loose. That three-hour window we have before that isn't enough to leave the country" Osamu was seizing him up and down. 

His own brother cornered him in. If Atsumu would tell him that he wanted to join a group of renowned pirates, he's going to stop him most definitely. But lying was useless. Osamu would know and keep pressing the issue. If Atsumu drags this out, he'll just lose time.

"I couldn't sleep, so I looked at the ocean for a while, and Inarizaki's ship appeared at the horizon." Atsumu paused, waiting to see if Osamu would start yelling because they both knew the crew from an incident 8 years ago. But his brother just stayed silent and motioned for him to continue.

"I know I said I could do this whole marriage and king thing, but after meetin' that beast yesterday, I'd rather die tryin' to join a bunch of pirates than spend one more minute, let alone my life with her." When Atsumu finished explaining, he was greeted with more silence. Utterly confused, he asked his brother, "Aren't ya gonna yell at me for the crazy idea?" 

Osamu thought over the statement, took a step closer, and just responded, "No, it's a great idea. I'm not gonna stop ya. Instead, I'll even come with ya." 

Atsumu's jaw dropped. "Come again?" Osamu pushed past him to his closet and pulled out a bunch of clothes. Atsumu recognized them as the matching set to his hunting clothes. While packing some extra, Osamu explained, "I can see that ya are sufferin' here in this place, and I don't wanna stay here when ya leave. A: because I don't wanna take over for ya and more importantly B: I'd also rather die at yer side than ever be separated from ya like that."

"So yer really goin' to run away with me, Samu?" Atsumu was whispering; his voice sounded hopeful for the first time in weeks or even months. He was fully aware that they were leaving a lot behind and would basically betray their people, family, and friends, but he couldn't find it in him to care anymore. 

"Yes, Tsumu. Yer not goin' to do this whole thing without me. Either we're doin' it together or not at all. When everyone else leaves us or lets us down, we can only count on each other. So let's go." Osamu threw a bag of gold pieces in his bag, pulled it shut, and hoisted it over his shoulder. "Let's leave this life behind and start new." 

He held out his fist and looked at Atsumu expectantly. The same way when they were still fighting against enemies at sea and had to work together to win. Right, because this was like another battle for their lives. Where the gods were testing their skills and spirits. 

Atsumu looked at him determinedly and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He bumped Osamu's fist. As they left the room and then shortly after the castle, his mind was dead set on their self-set mission. They chased through the countryside on the bare backs of their horses to the beach, where they were sure to find _The Kitsune_ and the Inarizaki pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I plan to update this fic the same way I did “You’re wrong, it’s so easy to love you,” so once a week, preferably on Wednesday this time.
> 
> So I hope to see you again next week.


End file.
